lordoftheruntsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Abood's journal
Doctor Abood has kindly allowed us to use his jounal about the creating of runts on this site we hope all of you enjoy! January 26, 2005 Research log Today my counter part, Dr. Enos, and I have been asked by the U.S. government to start on a top secret project. They asked us to create a tiny artificial life form capable of offensive, and defensive skills to help determine the outcome of the war raging in the Middle East. They will have to be enviormentaly durable, commandable, hard to kill, and cheap to produce. Dr. Enos, and I are very excited to start on this. It will be the toughest, and most rewarding project we have ever taken on. We will be national heros, and on top of it all will be paid 2 million dollars each... if successful. Tomorrow we will start our work in one of the governments best research faciities. I shall continue to write this journal about my research, and progress on this difficult project. January 27, 2005 Research log It is a cold, and sunny afternoon here in Ohio today, and I have just about finished my packing for the trip to the lab all the way in Colorado! We were told we would be picked up at 5:00 tonight, and that we can't tell anyone about this project. I have never been to Colorado, and this is the most excited I have been in a long time. Enos, and I have decided to call this assignment, Project: Runt, and will call our creations, Runts. There is still so much I want to write, but the government's car is here to pick me up. I will write more tomorrow. January 28, 2005 Research log We arrived in Washington late last night. It was an exceptional flight, but i'm not going to get in on that. When we arrived we were picked up, and driven to a top secret base loacted inside one of the enormous mountains. The base, Base Dour as they call it was literally carved out from the mountain, and it is a patchwork of tunnels, and chambers that have been added on to throughout the last few decades. The labs located in it are some of the best in the country with technologies I never even knew existed. I am eager to get to work, and so is Enos. The other doctors are very well renound, and I couldn't be more confident about this project. We will begin the ofundations of Runts tomorrow. January 29, 2005 Research log This base has many suprises. I recently learned that it contains an entire air hanger, and training grounds. The lab is very different from anywhere I have worked, and it will take time getting used to. Enos, and I have decided to take the next few days being briefed on the new mechanisms found here that will be of use to us in this project. The whole team of doctors have teamed up to assist us in anyway possible. I will be very busy the next few days, and I probably won't have time to write much so goodbye for now. February 6, 2005 Research log My my it's been awhile, where should I start. We have just started the incubation progress for the first Runt. It probably won't turn out positive, but things like this take time so we will just have to keep imporving the design. I hope to be getting positive results in a few months, June at latest. Again, the team will be undegoing a numerous amount of tests so I won't have time for another entry any time soon. Expect another in a couple weeks. February 21, 2005 Research log Over the last weeks we have done an imense amount of testing, and have got suprising results. Even though no Runts have been successfully created the DNA that we have been designing is different than anything else ever seen on this planet. We might wrap this up sooner than expected. March 3, 2005 research log We are getting closer, and closer. The team is on the edge of their seats, and we have not expected anything this suprising this early in the expirimentations. Yesterday we actually made a living Runt, but unfortunatly it died almost instantly becuse it couldn't survive even the conditions in the incubator. We have a long way to go before we create the fighting machines we dreamed about. March 18, 2005 Research log This is amazing the Runt DNA is becoming more, and more resiliant every day, and every Runt is surviving longer, and longer. the last one lasted almost a minute which may seen bad, but it is way better than we expected this early on. We just have to keep chiping away before we can have the final results that we expect. April 11, 2005 Research log Little progress has been made the past few weeks, but we are still ahead of the scedual so I can't complain. We have been getting the almost exact same results from the last few tests, but I believe Enos, and i are on the verge of a breakthrough that could allow the Runts to survive out of the incubator. For now however, we must continue to take baby steps in this expiriment. May 17, 2005 Research log This is madness. No runts have been able to survive any longer. We've hit a roadblock that we're not going to be able to get around. the runts aren't adapting to survive, and we've done all we can. Fail after fail the runt expiriments do. I'm starting to think this was all a mistake, adn a waste of time, and resources. July 2, 2005 Research log Another string of fails. I can't take this anymore. August 24, 2005 Research log The other doctors are growing extremely unpatiant, and i'm afraid that they'll leave me. I have to do something big or this isn't going to happen. February 6, 2006 Research log It's been over a year, and i'm not getting any results. This has all gone to hell. April 28, 2006 Research log I have been removed from the lab, and now i'm back at my old one. This has become more of an obsession than an expiriment. September 22, 2006 Research log I have nothing to work with. Unless the runts can learn to survive outside of the incubator then I can't do anything. December 25, 2006 Research log It's Christmas, and i'm working on runts. I hardly leave the lab, or talk to anyone else besides myself. I know I should give up, but it's too late, there has to be something that I can do! Janruary 11, 2007 Research log I'm almost out of money. I have spent my entire life savings on the hope that the runts will be complete. I've been rendered insane by my family, and I had to sell my car to carry on in the expiriments. June 24, 2007 Research log I have almost stopped doing the expiriments, I have no idea what's keeping me going. Hope, Destiny, Dumbness? I feel that if I don't have success in this that my whole life will have been pointless. September 5, 2007 That's it, I have been given a notice that I will be removed from the lab if I cannot get results by the summer solstace of next year. I have to throw all energy and resources I still have to the experiments and hope for the best. November 17, 2007 I have had minor a sucess, me and Enos have been able to increase the survival time of runts in the incubater to about 3 minutes. However it is not the results that Enos, the other doctors, the government, or myself was looking for. December 25, 2007 Yet another lonely Christmas in the lab. However I have been steadily increasing the runt's survival time in the incubater and the DNA is becoming more resiliant. March 29, 2008 This is fantastic. The runt's survival time in the incubater has been increasing exponentially. We now have time to actually study their behavior and I must say that they are remarkable creatures. They are already slowely learning about their surroundings. Morale in the lab is high. I might actally pull this off May 18, 2008 We've done it. For the first time runts have been able to leave the incubater and survive for a substantial amount of time. We are now running tests in glass canisters. We are working on improving the survival time out of the incubaters. June 1, 2008 Runts can now successfully live and multiply in normal enviorments. They are also learning more and more and seem to pass their knowledge of the world to future generations of runts. These successes are making up for all the lost time in the past two years. June 24, 2008 Runts are starting their first tests with the military. the results are remarkable. They can be used for a multitude of things. However there are some problems. Runts are growing more rowdy and in some cases minorly aggressive. It's probably just a reaction to the hot temperatures. This has been the hottest summer here in a long while. It's probably nothing but we'll just wait and see. July 4, 2008 Runts are now finished being tested and are now ready for actual use in the field. They are being used in agriculture, the military, hospitals, and many other places. They are the newest in scientific breakthroughs and my whole team is being recognized. We have been attending coutless interviews and talkshows to discuss creating runts. The runts have been especially useful in the military. They can be fired in canisters at where enemies are dug in to clear them out quickly. The agression problems have still been an increasing problems. I guess we'll have to continue testing to fix it. It probably won't be a very big nuissance. August 12, 2008 This is a problem. We can't fix the growing agression in the runts. They have been causing many accidents around the country and are being shutdown by many organizations. The media is eating us alive and we can't go into public without being harrassed. We are working on this problem just as hard as we were working on creating them. I cannot accept just giving up my whole life's working and only great achievment. September 16, 2008 I find myself in the situation I was in last year. We can't seem to fix anything with the runts and it's only getting worse. We've had to move any runts to extremely secure holding cells and they are multiplying and modifying insanely fast. If we can't fix this we might have to shut this program down.